


Overhead the Albatross

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, High School, LGBT, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, gender fluid characters, space, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt del Tore is the definition of average. Average grades, average life, and a average family. The only thing special about Matt are his vivid and realistic dreams. Dreams of another reality more advanced than our own. But they are only dreams, right? Enter a new student, and new voices that seem to take over his mind and now Matt is questioning the difference between reality and fantasy.(Also published on wattpad)





	Overhead the Albatross

"Come join us." A dreamy, angelic voice speaks. The words seem as if they are hypnotizing. "We're waiting for you." The voice continues. It seems like it has no specific gender, no nationality, no anything. Like it's something that doesn't belong to this world. "You'll save us."

Matt suddenly wakes with a start. Sweat drenches his body like someone poured a jug of water onto him. His hair sticks to his face, obscuring his vision. He gasps like a fish out of water but he still can't seem to catch his breath. Matt continues to breathe loudly while wiping his hair out his face. He takes another slow raspy breath. Then another. Then another. He continues until finally his pulse beats normally. Until he can finally breathe.

Something is different. The comfort of his mattress and the soft linen of his sheets have been replaced by a hard surface that seems like it belongs in the wilderness. "Where am I," he mumbles." He looks around to no avail. The darkness of the night obscures his vision. His hands grasps the ground. It feels rough like a mix of grass and gravel. But something about it feels different. He lifts his hands to his face with the mysterious grit. The grit has an odd blue color that Matt's never seen before. It had a bright glow as if it was alive.

A bright light beaconed from the sky. Matt raised a hand in attempt to block the light from his eyes to no avail. The unknown light seemed to flow through his skin. "Come to us."

Matt's head lurched up towards the sky. His mouth dropped in a mix of surprise and shock and he fell back onto the ground in awe. The sky was the most beautiful thing that he's ever seen in his life. The stars were a vibrant glow of blue, orange, purple, and yellow. The sky was moving like nothing Matt has ever observed before.

Suddenly, the sky morphed. "What the hell," Matt gasped. A woman's face appeared. She seemed to blend in to to sky perfectly as if she's always been there. There was something about her face that seemed familiar. Like Matt's known her for all of his life. This has to be a dream. This can't be real.

The woman in sky laughed full heartedly. She was beautiful. The kind of beauty that couldn't be described in words. "It's as real as the sky being blue, well on your earth that is." On my earth. What does that even mean. "There isn't only on Earth in the universe. Hell there isn't only one earth in your galaxy." That doesn't make any sense. She giggled again. That noise sounded familiar.

"Wait." Matt thought. "Can she read my-" Her laugh seemed to grow louder enveloping me in its warmth. "Of course I can my love. You'll know soon." How ominous. She smiled again, the stars that made up her eyes twinkling in mischief. She stopped smiling for a moment as if contemplating a thought. Much to Matt's disbelief, a hand reached out from the sky. No, No, No, This can't be real. Matt scooted away from the limb in fear. He could feel his pulse racing reverabting in his ears. The hand moved faster than what could be humanly possible and caressed his face.

The fear seemed to leave his body and Matt stilled. It was replaced by warmth that he couldn't understand. It felt like love. It couldn't be possible. Looking into the woman's eyes, he felt a sense of recognition. "Mom," He gasped. Tears stained his eyes threatening to spill over. She smiled again sadly. "It's time to wake up." Her hand dropped from Matt's face and became one with the sky. "No!" He screamed. "Please, don't leave me again." It felt like his lungs were burning, as if all hope was drained from his body.

Her face formed another sad smile. "I love you." The light vanished from the sky turning black. A shrill noise filled Matt's ear. What is that. It sounds kind of like an alarm. It continued to get louder and louder and louder. "Matt, wake up." Another voice called. He felt like his whole body was being lurched. "Matt, Get up or you'll be late."

Matt groaned clutching his pillow. God, why couldn't the dream have lasted longer. "Matt, I swear to god if you make us late again." His aunt Jean threatened.

"Ok, Ok, I'm up now." He yelled back. It's only been two days in a row they've been late due to Matt waking up late. It wasn't that bad. Matt yawned loudly stretching his arms about his head. He rubbed his eyes as he removed himself from the comfort of his bed. Still half-asleep, Matt walked into his small bathroom throwing water onto his face. It helped somewhat achieve wakefulness, not by much. Looking into the mirror, Matt noticed the dark circle under his brown eyes.

"I really need to sleep more." He mumbled. Leaning down, He grabbed a toothbrush from under the sink, pasting it with toothpaste. Matt brushed his teeth unhurriedly until he noticed the clock on the wall. "SHIT." He yelled. "Language." Aunt Jean sounded from somewhere downstairs. "Sorry!" Matt hurriedly ran the brush through his mouth running around his room in search of something to wear.

He opened a drawer, grabbing a random band t-shirt, throwing it over his head. He looked around the room grabbing the first pair of jeans he could find. They might not even be clean but who cares. It's only school anyway. Matt ran back into the bathroom to rinse off his toothbrush, before throwing it back somewhere under the sink. He looked in the mirror for the second time running a hand through his bleached blonde hair. "Not bad."

Matt went to his desk to throw the few textbooks into his bookbag. Zipping it up and grabbing his phone from the charger; He finally made his way downstairs. He walking into the kitchen, grabbing a banana out of the fruit bowl. Aunt Jean was in the thoroughs of preparing lunch for both him and herself. "Goodmorning." He said kissing her on the cheek." She turned to him, giving him a disapproving look. "How many times do I have to tell you to wake up on time."

Matt raised both of his hands in a defensive stance. "I'm sorry. I was up late last night catching up on homework." She sighed going back to putting the lunches together. "Do better Matt. I bought you an alarm for a reason." Matt waited for Abbie to interject with a witty and most likely hurtful comment. There was only silence. "Where's Abbie?" Matt asked curiously.

"Jenna's mom took her to school for me."

"Oh"

"Now hurry up and get in to the car before you're late for school and I'm late for work again." Aunt Jean turned around handing Matt his lunch. He grabbed it hoping it wasn't a baloney sandwich again. They made there way to the car. Matt took his usual place in the front seat while Aunt Jean cranked up the car. He turned on his phone, plugging in his earbuds and hit shuffle. Matt laid his head back on the seat to emotionally prepare himself with another day of hell. It surely would suck.


End file.
